


Brightest Stars

by whalelabee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Lee Minhyuk, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Top Yoo Kihyun
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalelabee/pseuds/whalelabee
Summary: พูดคุยกันได้ที่ @chillixlee นะคะ





	Brightest Stars

**Author's Note:**

> พูดคุยกันได้ที่ @chillixlee นะคะ

> cold air
> 
> dark night
> 
> warm fire
> 
> bright stars

"ขอโทษจริงๆ นะมินฮยอก แต่ชมรมของเรามันเต็มแล้วน่ะ" อีมินฮยอกกะพริบตาถี่ อ้าปากค้างอย่างไม่อยากเชื่อ เมื่อสิบนาทีที่แล้วฮยองวอนยังมายื่นใบสมัครเข้าชมรมเกมพื้นบ้านนี้อยู่เลย แถมยังยืนยันว่าคนไม่เยอะอีกต่างหาก

เจ้าของรูปร่างสูงโปร่งหันไปมองเพื่อนสนิทข้างกายแล้วเลิกคิ้วแทนคำถาม

"อะไร ก็เมื่อกี๊มันยังว่างอยู่จริงๆ นะ" แชฮยองวอนเอ่ยประท้วงเมื่อได้รับสายตากล่าวโทษจากมินฮยอก อยู่ดีๆ เขาก็โดนลอยแพจากเพื่อนในกลุ่ม ฮยองวอนได้เข้าชมรมเกมพื้นบ้านที่มีชื่อเสียงด้านความสบาย ชางกยุนเข้าชมรมครอสเวิร์ดที่ให้ตายยังไงมินฮยอกก็ไม่ตามไปอยู่ด้วยแน่ๆ ส่วนจูฮอนก็ลอยแพเข้าชมรมดนตรีสากลไปตั้งแต่วันแรกที่เปิดให้เลือกชมรมแล้ว

คงมีแต่มินฮยอกนี่แหละที่อ้อยอิ่งไม่เลือกชมรมสักทีจนกระทั่งวันสุดท้ายอย่างนี้

"แล้วฉันจะไปอยู่ชมรมไหนดีล่ะเนี่ย ฉันไม่อยากอยู่คนเดียวนะฮยองวอน" ฮยองวอนย่ำเท้าอย่างไม่สบายใจ ตลอดเวลาที่รู้จักกันมาพวกเขาแทบไม่เคยแยกจากกันเลย เขาจึงเข้าใจมินฮยอกในส่วนนี้

"กีฮยอนๆ " มินฮยอกเงยหน้ามองฮยองวอนก่อนหันตามสายตาของอีกฝ่ายไป จนกระทั่งเจอเข้ากับเด็กหนุ่มรุ่นเดียวกันกับพวกเขาเพียงแต่เรียนกันคนละห้อง ได้ข่าวว่าฝ่ายนั้นเรียนเก่งจนสอบได้ที่หนึ่งของรุ่นในปีที่แล้วด้วย

"อ้าวฮยองวอน"

"นายเป็นประธานชมรมดาราศาสตร์ใช่มั้ย" กีฮยอนเดินเข้ามาใกล้พวกเขาสองคน ทำให้มินฮยอกเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายนั้นเตี้ยกว่าเขาเล็กน้อยแต่ด้วยความนิ่งนั้นทำให้กีฮยอนดูอายุมากกว่าความเป็นจริงนิดหน่อย

"ใช่ ทำไมเหรอ"

ฮยองวอนจับไหล่ทั้งสองของมินฮยอกแล้วดันออกมาตรงหน้ากีฮยอนพอดิบพอดี ทำให้พวกเขาต่างตกใจจนผงะด้วยกันทั้งคู่

"เพื่อนฉันยังไม่มีชมรมอยู่น่ะ ฝากเข้าชมรมนายสักคนสิ ชมรมที่ฉันอยู่เพิ่งเต็มไป" มินฮยอกส่งยิ้มเป็นมิตรให้กีฮยอนที่มองใบหน้าเขาอย่างสำรวจก่อนพยักหน้าช้าๆ

"ได้สิ ฉันยูกีฮยอนนะ ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก"

"ฉันอีมินฮยอก ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักแล้วก็ฝากเนื้อฝากตัวด้วยนะ"

"กีฮยอน! ทางนี้ๆ " มินฮยอกผุดลุกยืน ตะโกนข้ามโรงอาหารส่งเสียงเรียกเพื่อนใหม่ที่กำลังสอดสายตามองหาเขาท่ามกลางผู้คนมากมายยามเที่ยงเช่นนี้ พวกเขานัดกินมื้อเที่ยงด้วยกันเพื่อทำความรู้จักกันมากขึ้น โดยนัดรวมเพื่อนของพวกเขาด้วยเพื่อจะได้ไม่รู้สึกแปลกจนเกินไป

กีฮยอนหันตามเสียงเรียกก่อนเดินตรงมายังโต๊ะที่มินฮยอกและกลุ่มเพื่อนนั่งอยู่ เมื่อมาถึงเขาเลือกที่นั่งข้างมินฮยอกให้ตัวเอง ส่วนเพื่อนที่เหลืออีกสองคนก็เลือกที่นั่งตามอัธยาศัย

"ทุกคน นี่กีฮยอนเพื่อนที่รับฉันเข้าอยู่ชมรมดาราศาสตร์ด้วย กีฮยอนคนนั่งริมสุดทางนู้นคือชางกยุนอยู่ชมรมครอสเวิร์ด คนนี้จูฮอนชมรมดนตรีสากล ข้างฉันก็ฮยองวอนที่นายรู้จักอยู่แล้ว" กีฮยอนยิ้มให้ทุกคนก่อนเริ่มแนะนำเพื่อนของตัวเองให้กลุ่มเพื่อนของมินฮยอกได้รู้จักบ้าง

"ตรงข้ามฉันคือโฮซอก หัวโต๊ะคือฮยอนอู โฮซอกกับฮยอนอูอยู่ชมรมกีฬาน่ะ"

พวกเขาทั้งเจ็ดคนเข้ากันได้ดีอย่างเหลือเชื่อ พูดคุยแลกเปลี่ยนความคิดกันได้อย่างไม่ติดขัดแม้ว่าจะเพิ่งมารู้จักกันก็ตาม

มินฮยอกกับกีฮยอนค้นพบว่าพวกเขาสนใจเรื่องการถ่ายภาพเหมือนกัน ดังนั้นจึงคุยกันถูกคอและเริ่มสร้างโลกส่วนตัวขึ้นเงียบๆ อาหารที่ซื้อมาถูกเมินเฉยอย่างสิ้นเชิง จนกระทั่งใกล้ได้เวลาขึ้นเรียน ฮยองวอนจึงสะกิดไหล่มินฮยอกเบาๆ

"พวกนายน่าจะแลกเบอร์กันแล้วค่อยไปคุยกันทีหลังนะ ตอนนี้จะถึงเวลาเรียนแล้ว" พวกเขาหัวเราะให้กันแล้วทำตามคำแนะนำของฮยองวอนด้วยการแลกเบอร์ก่อนสัญญาว่าจะคุยกันทีหลัง และเนื่องจากมินฮยอกแทบไม่แตะมื้อกลางวันเลยเขาจึงต้องทนหิวไปตลอดบ่ายจนถึงเวลาเลิกเรียน

*

“เฮ้มินฮยอก หลังเลิกเรียนฉันจะไปถ่ายรูปที่สวน นายอยากไปด้วยมั้ย” มินฮยอกเงยหน้ามองกีฮยอนซึ่งเกาะขอบประตูห้องเรียนของเขาอยู่ด้วยตาเป็นประกาย หลังพยักหน้ารัวและนัดแนะเวลาสถานที่เรียบร้อย กีฮยอนก็เดินกลับไปยังห้องเรียนของตนส่วนมินฮยอกก็ก้มหน้าก้มตาทำการบ้านของตัวเองต่อไปราวกับเมื่อครู่นั้นไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น จนฮยองวอนต้องกระทบไหล่เบาๆ

“พวกนายดูเข้ากันได้ดีกว่าที่ฉันคิดไว้ซะอีกนะ แล้วชมรมเป็นยังไงบ้างสนุกมั้ย”

“สนุกมาก เพิ่งรู้ว่าเรื่องเกี่ยวกับดวงดาวมันสนุกขนาดนี้ กีฮยอนสอนการบ้านฉันด้วยนะ สุดยอดไปเลย” มินฮยอกตอบเพื่อนรักโดยไม่เงยหน้าขึ้นมาจากการบ้านที่ใกล้จะเสร็จ จึงไม่ได้เห็นว่าฮยองวอนค่อยๆ เผยรอยยิ้มสมใจออกมาทีละน้อย

“เหรอ เห็นพวกนายเข้ากันได้ดีฉันก็วางใจแหละนะ”

“แล้วนายล่ะ ชมรมเป็นไงบ้าง” แม้มือจะยังคงขีดเขียนและคิดคำนวณไม่หยุด แต่มินฮยอกก็ยังคงต่อบทสนทนากับฮยองวอนอย่างไม่ขาดตอน

“คนอื่นก็คงสนุกแหละ แต่ฉันเบื่อ รู้งี้ไปอยู่ชมรมดาราศาสตร์กับนายดีกว่า” มินฮยอกหัวเราะเบาๆ ก่อนตั้งใจทำการบ้านต่อจนเสร็จทันเวลาก่อนอาจารย์เข้าสอนพอดิบพอดี เรื่องนี้คงต้องยกความดีความชอบให้กีฮยอน เพราะฝ่ายนั้นเป็นคนสอนวิธีคิดให้กับเขาที่มืดแปดด้านมาตั้งแต่วันที่อาจารย์สั่งงาน ถามฮยองวอนก็ไม่ได้เรื่องได้ราวเพราะเจ้าตัวก็ไปลอกของคนอื่นมาเหมือนกัน แต่มินฮยอกต้องการรู้วิธีทำจึงพยายามศึกษาตามที่อาจารย์ได้สอนไว้ จนกระทั่งกีฮยอนผ่านมาเห็นเข้าและยื่นมือเข้าช่วยเหลือ

“ฉันไปก่อนนะเดี๋ยวกีฮยอนรอ บายๆ” ร่างโปร่งผุดลุกขึ้นยืนพลางโบกมือลาเพื่อนในกลุ่มก่อนรีบออกจากห้องเรียนไปยังจุดนัดพบที่เขากับกีฮยอนนัดกันไว้ รอเพียงไม่ถึงห้านาทีกีฮยอนก็ปรากฏตัวให้เห็นพร้อมรอยยิ้มที่มินฮยอกเริ่มคิดถึง (โดยไม่รู้ตัว) ทุกครั้งก่อนนอน

“กีฮยอน ตรงนี้มันเอาไว้ปรับอะไรน่ะ” กีฮยอนเงยหน้าขึ้นพลางลดกล้องลง ก่อนเดินเข้ามาหามินฮยอกที่ทำหน้ายุ่งกับปุ่มและตัวอักษรย่อที่เขายังไม่คุ้นเคยนักเนื่องจากเพิ่งเริ่มหัดถ่ายรูปจริงจังได้เพียงไม่นาน

“อันนี้เอาไว้ปรับความไวแสง นายลองปรับเป็นแบบนี้แล้วลองถ่ายดู น่าจะใช้ได้” แผ่นหลังของมินฮยอกแนบชิดไปกับแผ่นอกของกีฮยอนซึ่งขยับเข้ามายืนซ้อนหลังเขาไว้และคอยอธิบายทุกอย่างช้าๆ ใจเย็นขัดกับบุคลิกบางอย่างที่บ่งบอกว่ากีฮยอนนั้นเป็นคนใจร้อนพอสมควร

“แบบนี้ดีกว่าจริงๆ ด้วย แล้วอันนี้ล่ะ” มินฮยอกเบี่ยงหน้าไปด้านข้างเพื่อสอบถามแต่กลับพบว่ากีฮยอนนั้นอยู่ใกล้กว่าที่คิดและท่าทางของพวกเขาในตอนนี้ก็คล้ายกับว่ากีฮยอนกำลังโอบกอดเขาอยู่กลายๆ มินฮยอกจึงเผลอกลั้นหายใจและปล่อยให้แก้มร้อนขึ้นเล็กน้อย

กีฮยอนเองก็มองใบหน้าของมินฮยอกในระยะประชิดอย่างพิจารณา เผลอตัวโน้มใบหน้าเข้าไปใกล้จนปลายจมูกคมแทบสัมผัสกับแก้มของมินฮยอก พอดีกับเสียงหัวเราะจากคู่รักซึ่งมาเดินเล่นกันอยู่ไม่ไกลดึงสติของพวกเขากลับมาสู่ปัจจุบันเสียก่อน มินฮยอกจึงหัวเราะแก้เก้อและกีฮยอนเองก็ขยับถอยหลัง ห่างจากมินฮยอกออกมาก้าวหนึ่งพลางเกาหลังคอด้วยความประหม่า

“มันใกล้จะมืดแล้ว ฉันว่าพวกเรากลับกันเถอะ” กีฮยอนเอ่ยทำลายความเงียบขึ้นก่อนที่มินฮยอกจะเข้ามาช่วยเก็บกล้องเข้าที่ และด้วยเหตุนี้ระหว่างทางกลับบ้าน ในช่วงที่ยังคงเดินข้างกันไปเมื่อมือของพวกเขาสัมผัสกันโดยไม่ตั้งใจ จึงเกิดความรู้สึกที่อยากจับมือกันขึ้นมา

*

"วันนี้นัดไปไหนกันอีกล่ะ" ฮยองวอนถามมินฮยอกที่เมื่อถึงเวลาเลิกเรียนก็รีบร้อนยัดสมุดและเครื่องเขียนลงใส่กระเป๋าโดยไม่สนใจด้วยซ้ำว่าสมุดจะยับหรือไม่ ทั้งที่วันนี้เป็นวันศุกร์แท้ๆ แต่กลับรีบร้อนราวกับมีนัดสำคัญ

แน่นอนว่าต้องเป็นนัดกับกีฮยอน

มินฮยอกไปนั่นมานี่กับกีฮยอนบ่อยครั้งจนครั้งหนึ่งชางกยุนถึงขั้นตั้งข้อสงสัยขึ้นมาว่าพวกเขาคบกันหรือเปล่า แต่ฮยองวอนก็ไม่ได้คอนเฟิร์มอะไรไปเพราะเขาเองก็ไม่ทราบเช่นกัน

โดยปกติเขาไม่ค่อยชอบเที่ยวนักและมักเลือกนอนเล่นเกมหรือนอนเล่นอยู่บ้านเฉยๆ มากกว่าออกไปสิ้นเปลืองพลังงานข้างนอกบ้าน

ดังนั้นเขาจึงไม่เดือดร้อนนักเมื่อมินฮยอกให้เวลากับกีฮยอนมากกว่าเพื่อนสนิทที่สุดอย่างเขา

"กีฮยอนชวนไปท้องฟ้าจำลอง อีกสองอาทิตย์พวกฉันจะไปตั้งแคมป์ดูดาวไงจำได้มั้ย ก็เลยจะไปดูท้องฟ้าจำลองเป็นน้ำจิ้มก่อน เวลาไปดูของจริงฉันจะได้รู้เรื่องอะไรบ้าง" ฮยองวอนพยักหน้าเข้าใจก่อนส่งสมุดเล่มสุดท้ายให้มินฮยอกเก็บใส่กระเป๋าแล้วโบกมือลาเพื่อนที่กำลังจะเดินออกจากห้องไป

"กลับมาแล้วคอลคุยกับจูฮอนชางกยุนด้วยล่ะ พวกนั้นบ่นคิดถึงนาย" มินฮยอกทำสัญลักษณ์โอเคก่อนเดินลับสายตาไป

"มาแล้ว รอนานมั้ย" กีฮยอนผุดลุกขึ้นยืนพลางยกกระเป๋าขึ้นสะพาย ก่อนออกเดินไปพร้อมๆ กับมินฮยอก ไหล่พวกเขากระทบกันเบาๆ ไปตลอดทาง ไม่รู้ว่าตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ที่พวกเขาสบายใจกับการสัมผัสกันเล็กๆ น้อยๆ ไม่ว่าจะทางใดทางหนึ่งมากกว่าการรักษาระยะห่าง

"กินมั้ย" เมื่อกีฮยอนหยิบลูกอมออกมาจากกระเป๋าแล้วยื่นให้มินฮยอก เขาก็พยักหน้ารับโดยไม่ลังเลพร้อมด้วยการอ้าปากรอ กีฮยอนจึงยกยิ้มแล้วส่งลูกอมเม็ดนั้นป้อนเข้าปากมินฮยอกอย่างเป็นธรรมชาติ

ฮยองวอน จูฮอนและชางกยุนที่มองเห็นภาพนั้นจากบนตึกต่างพากันส่ายหน้าเบาๆ

"พวกนั้นจะรู้ตัวเมื่อไหร่ว่าควรคบกันได้แล้วน่ะ"

"ปล่อยมันเหอะชางกยุน เดี๋ยวก็รู้ตัวกันเองแหละ" ฮยองวอนพูดตอบเพื่อนเบาๆ

"สองคนครับ" มินฮยอกขมวดคิ้วเมื่อถูกกีฮยอนห้ามไม่ให้จ่ายเงินในส่วนของเขา เท่ากับว่ากีฮยอนเลี้ยงเขาน่ะสิแบบนี้

"ไม่ต้องหรอก เอาไว้คราวหน้านายค่อยจ่ายแล้วกัน" มือของพวกเขาปัดผ่านกันเบาๆ ระหว่างทางที่เดินเข้าไปในบริเวณท้องฟ้าจำลอง รอยยิ้มแต้มที่มุมปากของมินฮยอกเมื่อจับความนัยได้ว่าพวกเขามีคราวหน้าที่จะไปสักที่ด้วยกันอีกแน่นอน

"งั้นคราวหน้าเราไปไหนดี"

"ไปที่ที่นายอยากไป" มืออุ่นจับรอบข้อมือของมินฮยอกแล้วดึงให้เดินตามไปยังที่นั่งที่อยู่ในจุดดีที่สุดสำหรับมองท้องฟ้าจำลอง หลังจากนั่งลงประจำที่เรียบร้อยแล้วมินฮยอกก็ลูบแขนตัวเองเร็วๆ เนื่องจากภายในท้องฟ้าจำลองนั้นมีอุณหภูมิค่อนข้างต่ำ เขาจึงหนาวขึ้นมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

"หนาวเหรอ" แรงกระทบที่ไหล่เรียกให้มินฮยอกหันไปหาคนถาม เอนตัวเข้าไปกระซิบข้างหูอีกคนว่าหนาวมากในขณะที่ลูบแขนตัวเองไม่หยุด กระทั่งมือของกีฮยอนเอื้อมมาโอบไหล่ของเขาไว้แล้วดึงเข้าไปชิดกับตัว ทำให้เหมือนโดนกอดกลายๆ มินฮยอกจึงชะงักไป

"อุ่นขึ้นมั้ย"

"ก็..อุ่น แต่มันจะไม่น่าเกลียดเหรอทำแบบนี้" แม้จะไม่ค่อยมั่นใจแต่เมื่อกีฮยอนเอาแต่เงียบและไม่ยอมหยุดใช้หัวแม่มือลูบวนที่ไหล่เขาเสียที มินฮยอกจึงตัดสินใจเลยตามเลย เอนหัวลงซบไหล่ของกีฮยอนแล้วตั้งใจฟังคำบรรยายจากเจ้าหน้าที่ของท้องฟ้าจำลองไปจนกระทั่งจบ

ค่ำวันนั้นกีฮยอนเดินไปส่งมินฮยอกจนถึงหน้าบ้านทั้งที่มินฮยอกยืนยันว่าเขากลับคนเดียวได้ แต่กีฮยอนเองก็ดื้อใช่เล่น ลงท้ายมินฮยอกจึงยอมแพ้ปล่อยให้กีฮยอนมาส่งและปล่อยให้เป็นหน้าที่แม่ของเขาในการชวนกึ่งบังคับให้กีฮยอนเข้ามากินมื้อเย็นด้วยกันก่อนค่อยกลับบ้าน

ท่าทางเข้ากันได้ดีระหว่างกีฮยอนกับครอบครัวของเขา ทำให้มินฮยอกรู้สึกโล่งใจและไม่คิดจะทำความเข้าใจกับความรู้สึกนั้นชัดๆ ว่ามันหมายความว่าอย่างไรกันแน่ โดยตัดสินใจปล่อยให้ทุกอย่างเป็นไปตามธรรมชาติอย่างที่มันควรจะเป็น

*

"กีฮยอน ฉันกางเต็นท์ไม่เป็น" ประธานชมรมดาราศาสตร์เดินเข้ามาช่วยมินฮยอกกางเต็นท์ของพวกเขาอย่างคล่องแคล่ว จนมินฮยอกอดมองด้วยสายตาแปลกใจปนทึ่งไม่ได้

"นายไปแคมป์บ่อยเหรอ กางเต็นท์คล่องจัง" มินฮยอกถามขณะช่วยกีฮยอนยกกระเป๋าเข้าไปวางไว้ด้านในเต็นท์ กีฮยอนเองหลังจากตรวจดูความเรียบร้อยของสภาพเต็นท์เสร็จแล้วก็ตามเข้ามาสมทบกับมินฮยอกเพื่อจัดสัมภาระและที่นอนของพวกเขาให้เข้าที่เข้าทาง

"ก็หลายครั้งแล้วล่ะ ไม่ต้องกลัวเต็นท์มันจะพังลงมาหรอกนะฉันดูดีแล้ว"

มินฮยอกไม่ได้บอกออกไปหรอกว่าเขาน่ะไว้ใจอีกฝ่ายมากแค่ไหน เพียงแค่พยักหน้ายิ้มๆให้เท่านั้น

คืนนั้นพวกเขาและคนอื่นๆ ในชมรมต่างพากันจับจองพื้นที่สำหรับการดูดาว โดยอุปกรณ์ส่วนใหญ่ได้รับการสนับสนุนมาจากศูนย์ดูดาวใกล้ๆ นั่นเอง ซึ่งแน่นอนว่าคนประสานงานขอยืมอุปกรณ์จะเป็นใครไม่ได้เลยนอกจากยูกีฮยอน ประธานชมรมคนเก่งที่ยิ่งรู้จักยิ่งทำให้มินฮยอกประทับใจในความเก่งและมุ่งมั่งมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

กีฮยอนดึงข้อมือของมินฮยอกให้เดินตามไปยังจุดที่มินฮยอกเชื่อว่ากีฮยอนน่าจะคำนวณมาแล้วว่าเป็นจุดที่ดีที่สุด เมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายเตรียมกระทั่งผ้าปูรองนั่งกับผ้าห่มมาไว้เผื่ออากาศที่เริ่มเย็นลงด้วย มินฮยอกก็กระทบไหล่กีฮยอนเบาๆ

"นายทำให้ฉันเคยตัวหมดแล้วนะเนี่ย" คนจัดเตรียมทุกอย่างเสร็จสรรพไม่โต้แย้งอะไรแต่กลับดึงให้มินฮยอกนั่งลงข้างๆ แล้วเกยไหล่ของพวกเขาไว้ด้วยกัน มือขาวจัดแจงส่งอุปกรณ์ดูดาวให้มินฮยอกได้เป็นฝ่ายส่องดูก่อน และเป็นฝ่ายนั่งมองมุมปากของคนยิ้มเก่งขยับพูดชื่อกลุ่มดาวที่มองเห็นออกมาไม่หยุดด้วยความตื่นเต้น เป็นเพราะยากที่พวกเขาซึ่งอาศัยอยู่ในเมืองจะได้เห็นท้องฟ้าเปิดยามค่ำคืนและเต็มไปด้วยกลุ่มดาวเช่นนี้

กีฮยอนนั่งมองมินฮยอกตื่นเต้นกับกลุ่มดาวไปอีกสักพักจึงจัดการนำผ้าห่มขึ้นมาคลุมไหล่ให้และได้รับรอยยิ้มขอบคุณกลับมา ในบางจังหวะมินฮยอกก็จะยื่นกล้องให้กีฮยอนและถามคำถามสารพัดว่าดาวนั้นมีชื่อว่าอะไรและอยู่ในกลุ่มดาวอะไรซึ่งกีฮยอนก็ยิ่งกว่ายินดีที่จะตอบเสียอีก ลงท้ายพวกเขาจึงตกอยู่ในห้วงของกลุ่มดาวและความใกล้ชิดที่เกิดขึ้นโดยพวกเขาไม่ได้สังเกต

"มินฮยอก"

"หื้ม"

"ฉัน.." 

เมื่อกีฮยอนเงียบไปและไม่ยอมพูดอะไรต่อมินฮยอกจึงละสายตาจากกล้องและหันกลับไปมองเพื่อพบว่ากีฮยอนไม่ยอมสบตากับเขาและเอาแต่มองอะไรก็ได้ที่อยู่รอบๆ เขาจึงโน้มใบหน้าลงและชะโงกไปมองตาของกีฮยอนในระยะประชิดเสียเอง

"มีอะไรจะบอกฉันรึเปล่า"

"คือฉันคิดว่าเราก็รู้จักกันมาสักพักแล้ว นายนิสัยดีมาก อารมณ์ก็ดีทำให้ฉันยิ้มได้ตลอดแถมยังไม่เคยว่าเวลาฉันพูดเรื่องความรู้นั่นนี่ให้ฟัง รอยยิ้มของนายก็สดใส ฉันน่ะ.." มือทั้งสองของมินฮยอกทาบที่ข้างแก้มของคนพูดก่อนดึงเข้ามาใกล้จนกระทั่งริมฝีปากพวกเขาแนบชิดกัน

"แค่นี้ฉันก็รู้เรื่องแล้ว นายพูดมากชะมัด" กีฮยอนยกยิ้มก่อนกดริมฝีปากเข้ากับริมฝีปากของมินฮยอกซ้ำๆ

"เป็นแฟนกันนะ"

มินฮยอกวาดแขนโอบรอบคอของคนถาม พลางกดปลายจมูกหอมแก้มของกีฮยอนทั้งสองข้างแล้วพยักหน้าด้วยรอยยิ้ม กระทั่งได้ยินเสียงเรียกมาจากไกลๆ

"เฮ้ สองคนนั้นน่ะเลิกพลอดรักกันแล้วเข้าเต็นท์ได้แล้ว ไม่มีใครสนใจดูดาวแล้วเนี่ย"

พวกเขาหัวเราะให้กันก่อนที่กีฮยอนจะเก็บของและลากมินฮยอกเข้าเต็นท์ไปจริงๆ "เป็นความคิดที่ดีนะฉันว่า"

"เฮ้ นายอย่ามาทำตัวไวไฟนะกีฮยอน ไปขอแม่ฉันก่อน"

แม้ปากจะว่าอย่างนั้นแต่มินฮยอกก็ยอมเดินตามแรงกระตุกที่มือไปโดยไม่ขัดขืน ปลายนิ้วที่สอดประสานกันนั้นทำให้เขาอุ่นในใจขึ้นมา ต้องขอบคุณท้องฟ้า ดวงดาวและบรรยากาศที่เป็นใจล่ะนะที่ทำให้กีฮยอนยอมพูดความรู้สึกออกมา แม้จะอ้อมโลกจนเขาต้องออกโรงเองก็เถอะ

"นี่กีฮยอน นายจะทำอะไรของนาย ฉันบอกให้ไปขอแม่ฉันก่อนไงเล่า"

มินฮยอกคงต้องเปลี่ยนความคิดที่มีต่อกีฮยอนใหม่เสียแล้วหลังจากคืนนี้ผ่านไป...ถึงจะพูดไม่ค่อยเก่งแต่ท่าทางจะแสดงออกเก่งไม่เบาเลยนะ...

END

ไม่มีสาระเหมือนเดิมค่ะ 55555


End file.
